Еще не Офицеры Громовой Императрицы
by anna-lynx
Summary: А вот откуда и почему у Кей и Сеан, а так же у Гары появилось их зверье?


**Еще не Офицеры Громовой Императрицы...**

**Фендом:** «Бастард!» и «Магазинчик ужасов»

**Отказ от прав:** все не мое за исключением мыслей...

**Аннотация:** А вот откуда и почему у Кей и Сеан, а так же у Гары появилось их зверье?

– Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! Сволочи! – темноволосая девочка лет шести на вид яростно махала палкой, почти как мечом. Вот только на кого адресовался весь этот негатив сложно было понять.

Неподалеку тоскливо всхлипывала еще одна девочка, светловолосая. Но, кажется, они обе страдали от одного, потому что темноволосая направляла свою палку в сторону шумящего бивака, да и светловолосая время от времени шипела что-то злое туда же. Наверное, именно там находился их обидчик. Или обидчики.

– Ну почему? Вот почему они так? За что? Что им сделала Ней-сама, что ее надо так оскорблять? И не в глаза ж ей сказали... наааам... – прохныкала светловолосая, размазывая слезы по щекам грязными ладошками.

– Пожалеют, – злобно процедила темноволосая. – Они нас еще бояться будут, Сеан! И никто не посмеет даже подумать такое! Все мужики козлы! Правильно нам говорили...

Тихий смешок поблизости заставил обеих девочек вздрогнуть. Они осмотрелись по сторонам, но только заросли кустов продолжали шелестеть ветвями. И никого.

– Кто здесь? – испуганно пискнула светловолосая Сеан. – Кей, ты видишь кого?

Темноволосая Кей прошипела что-то, так же встревожено оглядываясь. Смешок раздался снова, уже с другой стороны, и тут же у девочек в руках как будто что-то начало сгущаться, пошло разноцветным маревом.

Ничего особенного, магия часто проявляла себя так. Но никогда еще настолько явно. Девочки обещали стать сильными чародейками. Хотя, возможно, страх и обида просто подстегивали их.

И когда у них за спиной вдруг материализовался некто, это самое марево как само метнулось к нему. Вот только взмах меча, даже не покинувшего ножны, отправил оба комка тумана в сторону. Врезавшись в кусты, один из туманных сгустков окаменил ветки, а второй просто смолол их в крошку появившимися прямо из воздуха то ли жвалами, то ли челюстями.

– Говорите, мужики – козлы? – со смешком произнес появившийся высокий мужчина. – Девочки, а не слишком ли вы малы для таких выводов? Причем для всех?

– Мааастер Гаааара, – проскулила Сеан, бросаясь к нему. – Там орки твердили, что женщине не командовать наааааадо! Что ей одно мееесто!

– Что сначала им надо разложить Ней-сама, а потом и нас, – злобно добавила Кей. – А мы на улице выросли. Не дуры, все понимаем. Как и то, что это верная смерть. Если бы не магия...

– Так и сказали? – недобро процедил Гара, приседая и обнимая Сеан. – Совсем от рук отбились. Разберусь. Уже на детей бросаются... Кстати, сколько их было?

– Пяаать, – Сеан вцепилась в рукав Гары, а Кей начала тоже нерешительно подкрадываться. Ей тоже хотелось, чтобы ее начали успокаивать, тем более что Гара был одним из тех трех человек, кому она доверяла. Гара, заметив ее нерешительность, протянул к ней руку, и девочка отбросила сомнения, тоже зарывшись лицом в мягкую ткань его одеяния.

– Та пятерка, что сейчас у шаманов прохлаждается? – с каким-то предвкушением протянул Гара. – Видел... Знаете, девочки, а вы очень сильные. Ней не ошиблась в вас. Только подучить нужно... Но вот дополнительная защита вам не помешает. Как смотрите на небольшой подарок?

– Подарок? – хором выпалили девочки, поднимая восторженные глаза на Гару.

– Да. Завтра в город вернемся. Я там кое-что интересное заметил...

Пора собираться. Хотя что тут собирать? Если хочется сменить место, так и сложного ничего нет. А в этом мире мало кто из животных желал пойти под покровительство ками. Да и, если честно, не всякого и хотелось. Но несколько интересных экземпляров нашлось, хотя эти самые экземпляры соглашались на предложение поселиться в магазине только в самом безвыходном положении. Вот например как тот дракончик, Ларс. Его чуть не сожрал весьма странный зверь, напоминающий большой глаз с конечностями, стреляющий молниями. Кстати, непонятное дело, тот просто не понимал Ди, и другого облика у него не было. А дракончик взлететь не мог, его ранила одна из молний того существа. В общем, дракончику нужна была помощь, и он согласился попасть в магазин. А после этого согласия для магических животных есть только два пути – жить в магазине, или же выбрать кого-то из покупателей. И дракончика осознание подобного очень разозлило.

А еще его не обрадовало известие о перебирании магазина в другой мир.

Ну, соскучился ками по своему детективу. Пора подать о себе очередной знак. А далее можно на несколько недель снова прогуляться по чужим мирам.

Ди застыл, с улыбкой глядя куда-то перед собой и совсем не обращая внимания на бухтение Ларса. А дракончик возмущенно-охрипше продолжал доказывать, что ему нельзя покидать мир, в котором он родился, что следующий Рыцарь-Дракон еще не избран... В общем, дракончик успешно достал все зверье, соизволившее быстро покинуть комнату, в настоящий момент облюбованную ками, и только после исчезновения за дверями до последнего остававшегося у ног ками Тетсу, Ди все же глянул на упрямца.

– Хорошо, мы подождем еще полчаса. И если в это время придет кто-нибудь, я отдам тебя ему. Согласен?

– Да, да, да! – быстро закивал ему дракончик, которого Ди видел как подростка с прической типа «взрыв на минном поле».

Время тихо шло, минута за минутой, а никто не шел. Дракончик уже снова начал беспокоиться, как вдруг, когда до конца назначенного времени оставалось тринадцать минут, звякнул колокольчик входной двери, и по лестнице спустились крупный темноволосый мужчина в черном с двуручником в ножнах, который почему-то тащил в руке, и две маленькие девочки, одетые во что-то, больше напоминающее военную амуницию, чем детские одежды.

У дракончика отвисла челюсть. Такого он явно не ожидал.

– Добро пожаловать в зоомагазин Ди, – заговорил ками. – Чем могу вам помочь?

– Девочкам нужны защитники. Хотелось бы кого-нибудь покрупнее, причем чтобы животные полностью подчинялись своим хозяйкам.

– Я знаю, что им нужно. Девочки, милые, пройдите, пожалуйста, сюда...

– А я подожду их здесь, – тут же хмыкнул мужчина.

Девочки поспешили за ками в глубину магазина, а Ларс все еще пытался совладать с шоком. Нет, ну надо же, сюда пришел один из тех, с кем сражалась его команда. В том бою Ларс и погиб, пусть этим и позволив победить темного колдуна. Но вот же, теперь, похоже, придется пойти к сподвижнику злодея... Но уходить из этого мира нельзя...

И Ларс слетел к Гаре.

Мастер-ниндзя питал слабость ко всяческим чудовищам. Его замок они просто переполняли. Только дракона и не хватало. Так что когда прямо к нему на колени сел детеныш дракона, мужчина тут же захотел его заполучить.

В общем, когда девочки, сопровождаемые ками, вернулись, желание Гары уже выкорчевке не подлежало.

– Я смотрю, вы тоже присмотрели себе питомца, – заулыбался Ди. – У вас, как и у ваших девочек, идеальный вкус. Одна из девочек избрала себе кокатрису. Надеюсь, ты запомнила все сказанное и будешь выполнять пункты контракта? – Кей восторженно закивала. – Кокатриса пока совсем маленькая, еще расти и расти. А вторая предпочла огромного паука. Тоже не стоит забывать о контракте, не смотря на то, что паук обитает в зачарованной карте. – Сеан блаженно улыбнулась. – Кстати, юная леди, если у вас получится досконально скопировать изображение и вложить в него хоть частицу вашей силы, количество ваших пауков увеличится. Вот только пункты контракта тогда будут относиться и к ним. А теперь, уважаемый, давайте займемся вашим будущим питомцем. Вы же еще не передумали его покупать?

Подписание контракта, прощание, просьба позаботиться о животных... Все как обычно. Только здесь, в этом мире, запрещенных к продаже животных не было. Разрешено все, но вседозволенность приедается рано или поздно. Ди все чаще хотелось, чтобы в магазин ворвался Оркотт и устроил очередной допрос с пристрастием на тему ввоза и распространения очередной опасной живности. Но его тут не было.

Явно пришла пора возвращаться!

Гара, Кей и Сеан, вышедшие из зоомагазина, даже не обернулись. И потому исчезновение здания видел только Ларс. А он не собирался делиться информацией с теми, кого считал врагами – он и девочек к этой категории причислил, они же воспитанницы вражеские, их пополнение будущее.

И никто из них не знал, что готовит им будущее.


End file.
